Prequel to Einsteins Dreams
by billcosby
Summary: This is a prequel to a chapter from the book Einsteins Dreams by Alan Lightman. The chapter in the book basically describes that the world is going to end in a short amount of time. My story is about how it came to be this way.


Prequel to May 8th 1905

The world will end on 26 September 1907. No one knows it.

The date is July 16th 1896. Edward Barnard, astronomer and professor, is diligently preparing some minor clerical work in his Chicago University office before proceeding to the Yerkes Observatory. For professor Barnard, it would seem a typical night of research is ahead. On his two and half hour locomotive ride to Lake Geneva he can not help but to look out the train window and observe the star filled landscape overhead. It was a perfect night for observing the sky for there was no clouds in sight. Professor Barnard had always been fascinated with the shear vastness and magnitude of space ever since he was a young boy. The deep blue of the heavens hypnotized yet soothed him in a way that can only be described as a pure bliss for any less than that would not do it justice.

Arriving with two colleagues from the university thirty minutes before midnight they take their belongings inside. They begin there trip to the world above by gathering their necessary research materials for the alignment of the 40-inch refracting telescope. Normal protocol is followed and all the necessary requirements are adhered to. However, on this particular night something new would take place inside the steel dome of the Yerkes were focusing the telescope on a region of space that has yet to be observed by the human eye. These three men were traveling to a unseen destination that no one before them has ventured. The numbers were dialed in and the colossal telescope was aimed into the constellation between Serpens Caput and Serpens Cauda, also known as Ophiuchus. Professor Barnard was the first to gaze upon the elegant scenery inside the telescope. The three astronomers then alternated between surveying the sky and recording their findings into there research notes for the remainder of the night. For the next few weeks the Yerkes Observatory was their home away from home.

On one of the last few nights of their research however, the astronomers made a startling observation. Something had appeared in the sky that was not there before. They quickly consulted there notes and concluded that the object was definitely a new celestial mass that was not previously seen. They recorded the sighting and monitored it for the remainder of the night. It became apparent to the astronomers that the object must be a comet. Fortunately, one of the three astronomers was also a scholar in mathematics who was able to determine how big the comet was and where it was headed. It took the professor a few hours, using high level mathematical equations, to accurately predict the comets magnitude and trajectory. He calculated that the comet was one of enormous proportion. It was roughly 4,000 miles in diameter, just smaller than the size of mars and half of the size of planet earth. This was a well deserved find for the three dedicated astronomers. However, the excitement quickly diminished when the professor lifted his head from the desk an announced the comets destination.

The professors were silent. Dr. Barnard asked the man if he was absolutely certain. The professor nodded his head and assured him that he double checked all the calculations. "How long?" Dr. Barnard asked. The man replied, "I can not be completely sure but I would venture to guess between ten and eleven years. I will be more sure when the comet gets closer." It goes without saying that a comet of this size would easily destroy the earth and the three men knew this. The Yerkes observatory was filled with overwhelming silence. They determine that they must contact the press immediately and announce their finding.

Over the course of the next week the news spreads like wildfire. The worlds top scientist meet to discuss the matter at hand. They look for any options they can for salvaging life on planet earth. Weeks pass and many countless hours are spent searching for an answer. They come to the realization that they have been defeated. Technology has yet to advance to a level where any scientific approach is usable. Leaders all over the globe call press conferences to warn their fellow man. The brief speech President Cleveland gave to the American citizens was this. "The hour of darkness is upon us. For mankind has grown with progress in its mind and brotherhood in its heart. We as humans have done all that we were meant to do and we shall regret nothing not even for a single moment. There may be only a few amount of words that can be said in a moment such as this but I know in these last days of life on earth all men and women will be as one celebrating what we have. Spend the time you have left with the ones you love and may God bless us all."

The next morning average people just like you and me pick up the newspaper from the general store of their local town square. The date at the top reads September 26, 1896. The bold print states "Scientists confirm date of worlds end. September 26 1907, eleven years left." They all put the newspaper down for there is no reason to purchase it with the world ending soon and all. Each one walks out the door with a sack of bleakness on their back.

Days pass and moral decreases. Days turn to weeks and gloominess turns to somber. Weeks turn to months and somberness turns to outright depression. However, something is to be said about the human spirit in a time like this. Over the course of history when times of hardship and war arrises people being to separate and differences get acknowledged. Beautiful and ugly, rich and poor, black and white. The reason people begin to isolate from others is that they see these insignificant discrepancies and act upon them in the most negative of ways. This time is different though. Everyone is in the same boat, on the same ocean, on the same earth. Everyone is headed for death. Distinctions are forgotten because of this fact. Life may have a bias for some to be fortunate and others not but death does not. The end may come at any moment for any one. A comet is headed for earth at this very moment and it will most certainly not choose sides.

The people of earth begin to realize this. Days turn to weeks again and depression turns hurting. Weeks turn to months and hurting turns to understanding. Months turn to years and understanding turns to happiness. Happiness is found in the fact that we are all equal for the first time in history. Its funny how the world works; when we have the time to celebrate our love for humanity we pass it up like its dessert after a buffet but when the end is near harmony can finally be found.

The date is May 8th, 1905 and all is now right in the world. The world will end on 26 September 1907. Everyone knows it...


End file.
